


Alone

by TheKeyboardPoet



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Paladin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardPoet/pseuds/TheKeyboardPoet
Summary: A lost paladin is wandering aimlessly in Northrend.





	Alone

I'm alone

Wandering aimlessly

In this frozen wasteland

I don't know where to go

I just walk

I'm tired

But I must continue

Hoping that Light will guide me

In this Light-Forsaken Land


End file.
